Lilacs & Sunshines
by LuciaSkyRaine
Summary: "I lie about many things, but when I say I love you both, I truly mean it. Kyouko Kirigiri, and Sayaka Maizono. I would like to say that I love you both very dearly from the bottom of my heart." – Celestia Lundenberg [ Kirigiri x Celes x Sayaka; Rated M for NSFW (Lemons)]
1. Introduction - Warm-Up

_(Author's Note: This story takes place in a AU where Hope's Peak Academy is just a regular high school. Just a typical high school story with a love triangle. Spoilers and Super Dangan Ronpa 2 characters may be present. This is also NSFW later on. Main focus is Celegiri (Kirigiri x Celes). There may be some OOC, but putting that aside, I hope you enjoy it!)_

* * *

**_"I lie about many things, but when I say I love you both, I truly mean it. Kyouko Kirigiri, and Sayaka Maizono. I would like to say that I love you both very dearly from the bottom of my heart." – Celestia Lundenberg_**

* * *

**Introduction/Prologue – Warm-up**

Many have stated the feeling of true happiness. What is true happiness? It seems to be a so called emotion named "love." Celestia Ludenberg did not feel such desires and passion in her life. She knew of love in a way of friends and family, nothing more, nothing less. Though, it didn't mean she wasn't curious about it. She wanted to understand what it was like to feel "love" which apparently equaled to "happiness." She knew what lust and interest was due to her fantasies of living in a castle with vampire men in suits. She knew it was a ridiculous dream and fantasy, but one could dream right? Everyone had to have some sort of fantasy at one point in their lives. Love was not in Celestia's favor, however, she felt interest. She had interest in two lovely girls, but she would always conceal her feelings. She concealed it to the point it suffocated her. It made her fall into a small amount of despair and she did not want it. Celestia wanted to love, but she did not want the pain, suffocation and despair that came with it. Occasionally, she would embrace the bliss of interest and affection.

It was a regular day in Hope's Peak Academy. Celes twirled a lock of her raven-colored hair as she reluctantly gazed and watched the teacher lecture the class in the theory and mechanics of chemistry. She didn't dread the class, but it wasn't the most exciting thing for her. She preferred literature and language arts. She was introverted and rarely communicated with anyone unless it was necessary. However, she opened up and socialized a bit more than before thanks to Hifumi Yamada, who would introduce and put her in with his group of friends. Time went by and Celestia befriended all of them, and they too became her own group of friends. It took a year or two for her good fortunes with them.

She was happy to know she had people to talk to and socialize with besides Yamada, who was a family friend of hers. Each person in the group had very special talents and excelled in their best one. Celestia gained the title of "Super High School Level Gambler." How? She gambled a lot in her free time, and she always won. She piled up a lot of cash due to it and saved it for personal reasons.

Celestia felt a nudge and looked over her shoulder to see Kyouko Kirigiri pass her a piece of paper filled with words and numbers. Taking it and waving her hand in thanks, she took out her pencil and began scribbling on the dreaded paper that was going to be assigned for homework. The class was rowdy when the lecture ended. Students were either fooling around or talking to their peers. Celestia kept to herself, while working on the assignment alone.

Kirigiri had no desire to work at the moment, and was thankful that Sayaka Maizono approached her. Sayaka smiled as she asked Kirigiri for some assistance on one question that had her stuck. Kirigiri attempted to clear things up for the girl, "Judging from how our teacher did it, I'm sure this is how he did it."

Sayaka watched closely as Kirigiri jotted down some formulas and calculations. Understanding what was going on, she nodded, "You're so smart Kirigiri-san…I wish I was as smart as you."

"You really think so Maizono? I just merely watch and analyze the information provided for me, and I put them together. It's like if they were a puzzle to solve," stated Kirigiri as she placed her black pencil down.

"I really think so Kirigiri-san. I mean, you're one of the smartest people I know of. Along with Celes, Fujisaki-san, and Togami-kun. I don't think I could ever match up to any of you," shyly answered Sayaka as she took the paper from the desk, examining it before putting it away in her overly designed binder with cutesy designs.

Kirigiri shrugged. It wasn't abnormal for her to be complimented for her intelligence. She would always be complimented for her analytical nature of things, and she assumed that, that was why she had good grades. She would always pay attention and treat everything as if it were a murder mystery. Find out what the answer was, find out what this symbolized, what it meant, etc. She would not stop until she found out the truth, also known as the correct answer. This was probably why she acquired the title of "Super High School Level Detective."

The loud ringing sound of the bell sounded across the school, and the sound of furniture scrapping the floor was dominant. Packing up her things, Kirigiri headed out first, to not notice that she had dropped something. Celes noticing, picked it up and went to give it back, to soon lose sight of Kirigiri. Celes didn't know where exactly Kirigiri's next class was, and sighed as she looked envelope in her pale hands. Her scarlet eyes widened as she saw it had her name written in beautiful, cursive writing. _What was so important to be said that it had to be written in words?_

Celes quickly headed to her next class, sat down and opened the envelope that had a small, red ribbon on it. She felt nervous for some reason as she unfolded the paper gently as if it would shatter into a billion pieces if she handled it roughly. She skimmed through it to see how long it was. The writing was not too big, nor too small. It was like art in Celes' eyes to see beautiful sized handwriting. The paper carried a faint scent of elegance, strong enough that Celes sniffed it to see what type of scent it was. It smelled of lilacs, and she gave a tiny smile, flattered that Kirigiri would go through all the trouble to making it look nice, and even smelling nice. Her scarlet eyes began reading.

" _Celestia,_

_I'm not excelling in the arts of vocal expression when it comes to my thoughts and feelings,_

_but I would like to tell you that you carry a beautiful aura around you._

_Your elegance itself is equal to the roses on a beautiful day, blossoming in the broad daylight._

_I can't help but be entranced in your own beauty, your melodic voice, and the way you smile and laugh._

_I have fallen into a spell casted by the beautiful witch herself, and I have no regrets._

_What I'm trying to say is, I love you. I have taken interest in you since I have gotten to know you._

_That interest has evolved into what they say is "love."_

_I know you most likely won't feel the same._

_I will abide to what your decisions are._

_What I desired was for you to know that my heart belongs to you and only you._

_I would like to get to know you better than anyone else._

_I love you._

_ Kyouko Kirigiri "_

Time froze for Celes. Every sound seemed faint to her at the right moment. This was a love and confession letter. Printed by Kirigiri's own hands for her to read. Celes folded the paper and placed it back into the envelope before sealing it again with the ribbon. She had to sneak this into Kirigiri's locker to save her from the scavenger hunt. Her heart pounded as she eyed the envelope in her bag. She even felt the heat rise to her cheeks and scowled silently to herself. She hated losing her own composure.

For the rest of the class, she couldn't focus on her schoolwork. Instead she focused on the letter and the image of Kirigiri being all flustered and charming towards her, which made her blushing worse. Celes jumped in her seat as the bell rang. It was lunch time. She scurried out of the class and rushed to Kirigiri's locker, her face still red. She was faced the challenge of finding which one was hers. "Which one is her locker, I wonder?" muttered Celes, looking at each locker number.

"My locker is in front of you," answered a calm, cool voice.

Feeling the blood freeze in her veins, Celes slightly jumped to then look behind to see Kirigiri looking at her with curiosity and confusion. "T-that's no way to greet a lady, Kirigiri-san," she stuttered, regaining her cool, composure.

"My apologies. I was just curious to see why-"

Kirigiri's lilac eyes drifted to the letter in Celes' hands. She sighed, "You saw it didn't you?"

Celes nodded, "You dropped it on the way out to your next class. I picked it up to find my name printed on it. I read it."

The other girl looked away, with a dark expression on her features, "I was planning to give it to you after school. I apologize if I made a fool out of myself from that letter, but that is what I truly feel."

The raven-haired girl gently took the girl's right hand into her own hands, "Kirigiri. I'm flattered. I really am. This was one of the sweetest things anyone could do for me. You are very composed when you want to speak from your heart and mind, and that is what I love about you."

Kirigiri gave no response, and remained in place. "I have taken quite the interest in you, if I say so myself…." mumbled Celes, tightening her grip around the other girl's hands, head lowered and to the left to avoid being caught with a blush as red as her own eyes.

"For someone who is called the 'Queen of Lairs,' it's hard to believe that. I don't know if you're doing it out of pity or some set up for your own satisfaction."

"You wound me so, Kirigiri. What I say is the truth. It is logically unreasonable for me to lie about emotions. Especially when it deals with an attraction towards you."

Kirigiri glanced at the elegant girl who held her hand. Her body disobeyed her mind by revealing the small blush plastered on her cheeks. Celes, who looked up had her heart race, her body reacting on its own. Kirigiri's eyes widened as she felt the soft, pink lips of Celestia Ludenberg on her own.

"Is that enough proof, Kirigiri?" questioned Celes as she placed her hands over her mouth.

Kirigiri nodded. Smiling, she embraced her.


	2. Chapter 1 - Nightmare

**_"I…I thought I lost you even though I know it was all a dream… everything was so real, I felt that I…I…I thought I lost everything," cried Sayaka, her tears spewing from her eyes. Celes kissed her, calming the girl down, "I'm still here Maizono-san. I also heard what you said in your dream, and I have to say, I like you as well."_**

* * *

The sensation of an embrace is warm and loving. It is a different form of life itself. The body that held Celes was warm and soft, a feeling she had forgotten long ago. The moment Kirigiri embraced her, Celes shuddered. She however, did not return the embrace. It wasn't because she rejected it, it was simply because it would have been awkward for her to return what was given.

Kirigiri untangled her arms from Celes after a few moments of embracing, flashing a small grin before gently nudging the girl in black away from her locker. In response, Celes stepped aside, allowing the girl to access her locker to acquire the materials she needed. Celes carried most of her items with her, besides massive textbooks or her jacket, which rendered her visits to her own locker to a low number. Feeling the uncomfortable sensation of hunger, she waited for Kirigiri to finish up before following her to their lunch group which consisted of fourteen other students.

It was rowdy by the time they reached their destination, packed with students walking in all directions, with rumors and gossip spreading like wildfire. In the distance at the table near the windows, a wave was directed to the both of them. "Kirigiri-san! Celes-san! Over here!" cheerfully shouted Naegi, who kept waving until the both began to move towards the group.

The group was mixed in many ways. There are those who socialized and brought life into the lunch hour, those who simply listened, and those who did activities together. Occasionally they would all get together and enjoy the conversation or activity. Some days, not everyone was present, and today was one of them. Settling down, Celes took out her lunch which consisted of a salad and some strawberries. Munching on her food, she listened to the conversations that occurred with her friends.

"Ehh? Hagakure, you know that's a load of bullshit. No one can predict the future," scoffed Leon, who disbelieved in the idea that his laid-back friend could foretell the future with a crystal ball.

"Actually Leon, whether it was a coincidence or not, he predicted that I would have a terrible day today, and it seems to be that way," replied Naegi, "I somehow failed two quizzes, tripped down the stairs and Junko seems to be using all her pranks on me..."

Junko snickered, while her twin sister, Mukuro sighed loudly at her sister's silly shenanigans. Leon sighed, ignoring the amusement that spiked in the group, "Totally a coincidence dude. There ain't no way a crystal ball could tell the future."

"W-well, what if Hagakure foretold m-more future outcomes? T-that could prove something!" chirped Chihiro, looking at Leon, Naegi and then at Hagakure.

"Maybe. Ain't bad of an idea. If you really can tell the future Hagakure, tell me something that will happen."

Hagakure staring at his crystal ball, concentrated his energy. Everyone quieted down and observed his work. He looked at Leon before answering, "What I see is that in your next baseball game, you'll have a horrible loss as a result. Of eight to four."

"What? The baseball team flunking that badly seems out of it. You know how well-trained the baseball team is, of course because it is has me it. I ain't the 'Super High School Level All Star for nothing!"

"That's what I see though. I can't alter anything, I just see what the ball tells me."

"Fine. Give someone else some of their future predictions. I'm not believing until it happens. Not like it will happen. Whatever happened for Naegi is all a coincidence. Coincidence!"

Hagakure ended up foretelling events for Asashina, Sakura, and Fukawa. All three were surprised of the events that were told for them. Asashina was told that she would sprain her ankle from an overworking in a sports game, Sakura's being she would achieve a grade of A on her midterm for history class, and finally, Fuwaka going on a casual date with Togami. Hagakure asked if anyone else wanted to be told what their future held, Celes volunteered shortly after. "I'm fascinated by all of this. I'm curious on what you see for me. Not like I believe it though," she addressed, stabbing the small tomato in her salad with the edge of her fork.

Hagakure went to work, who tensed and expressed signs of fear and worry several times during his readings. Celes lifted an eyebrow, curious on to what had been so rancid and horrid to make the poor man cringe as if he was seeing a ghost. The others present in the group muttered to each other, curious as well, some not wanting to know what had been seen.

"Well? What did you see?" she asked, flat in tone.

"W-well…you're up for some trouble for a very, very long time. I won't get into detail…but I'm just going to make it short and brief," he replied, a tad nervous.

"Spit it out then, there's no point in hiding what you saw when it's my future you're doing."

"Relationship problems. That's the gist of it. It's going to cause some turmoil on you and the other two of the situation, but mostly on yourself."

Celes stared at him, cold and hard before looking away, "I see. It can't be helped if it were to happen. I shall deal with it if it does arrive."

"Celes-san, if stuff were to get really, really bad, you have us to help you back on your feet!" stated Asashina, hands on the table, "If that future event came true, please don't hesitate to ask for help."

Everyone else nodded, Celes smiled gently in return, "I appreciate it. Thank you."

Celes understood why Hagakure didn't mention names and simply kept it brief. It would cause some misunderstandings and some avoidance issues. Her train of thought was lost when Sayaka barged in, slamming her hand on the table with some shiny, small sized papers under her hand. Fukawa, who was unfortunately beside the hand that was slammed down, jumped out of her chair and onto the ground. Junko, who sat across laughed out loud, who even began teasing the poor twin-braided girl who sulked in her seat. Mukuro flicked Junko's head, unimpressed how she caused the timid girl to slowly break down. "Junko-chan, you need to back up a bit in your teasing and pranks. Some of them are just too far," she answered, sternly.

Junko pouted, "You're no fun. Onee-san, why do you always ruin my fun? Unless, you're giving me some despair of my own, then that's ok~"

Mukuro shook her head, "I would never cause some despair on you. You're my sister after all. Plus I love you, and I would never have the guts to do it."

Glaring in response, Junko switched to her serious, intimidating mode, which often gave discomfort to the others. "I'll have to punish you later then for ruining my fun and as well as not giving me any despair."

"So be it," Mukuro gave in, sighing again before Junko reverted back to her casual form, hugging and petting her short, black hair, "This is why I have an amazing sister~"

The others in the group stayed silent, fiddled around or even coughed awkwardly. Sayaka broke the silence by apologizing to Fukawa for startling her to no end. Fuwaka quickly forgave her and shrugged it off, as she stuffed her face into a book to forget what had happened. Some wondered how they befriended Junko in the first place. She wasn't too bad to be around, but she tended to be quite a masochist and a sadist to the point it gave the creeps to many.

Sayaka cleared her throat, catching the attention of the group of friends. "Everyone, I'd like to invite you all to my concert that's happening next Thursday!" she squealed, lifting her hand up, revealing the gold-bordered tickets.

"Oi! How did you manage to get sixteen of these?! Aren't ya tickets around fifty-five dollars?!" Leon exclaimed, shocked.

Sayaka giggled in response, "I have my ways. Won't lose too much profit, but regardless, it would really mean a lot to me if all or most of you went to watch me. You and the girls I perform with are the source of my strength."

"I'm sure we'd all love to go Maizono-san. Or at least, attempt to go." Naegi answered, taking one of the tickets.

The others took their own share of tickets, some having an extra or two to give to those who weren't at the lunch group today. Sayaka smiled, a small happy squeal escaping from her mouth, "Oh! I almost forgot! All of them have special backstage passes! So if you want after the concert, you can drop by to say hello!"

"These are amazing Sayaka Maizono-dono! I'm very fortunate to have a pretty, idol friend who gives such gifts for such events!" cried Yamada, who treated the concert ticket as a god.

"It's not much really. I just want you all there because I love you all!"

"Maizono-chan! What songs are you going to sing? What type of theme is the concert going to have?" asked Asahina, her eyes glowing with curiousity.

"Well, it's something different this time. I'm apparently cross-dressing as a male and the songs aren't going to be the bubbly, cheerful ones. In fact, it's a darker theme, since Halloween just recently passed, I guess the media wanted something to fit that. Even though we're a tad late…better than never right?" she replied, pondering, "I'll need someone to help me pick out my stuff, but I have the perfect person in mind! Though I'll ask her later…"

The discussion for the concert carried on until the bell rang, which then everyone bid their farewells and scurried to class. The remainder of the day was casual and calm, teachers lecturing, notes being taken, work being assigned, nothing was out of the ordinary. When the final bell rang to signal that school was over, Sayaka had met up with Celes outside of school. The blue-haired girl panted. Celes gave her a moment to catch her breath before asking what she needed from her.

"Celes, remember how I said at lunch that I needed someone to help me with my concert clothes?"

Celes nodded, knowing what was coming up.

"I would really appreciate it if you helped me choose, since you really have good tastes in fashion as well as know how to make things suit a certain theme. If you're busy then that's okay, it's just better if I put it all into next week's concert right?" asked Sayaka, hands behind her back, foot grinding the ground below her.

"I'm flattered you find my choices in fashion to be necessary for your concert. I'll gladly help you with it. After all, we're friends. You helped me a week ago. Think of it as returning the favor," gentle and sweet in tone, a nod from Celes was given.

Sayaka expressed her thanks by hugging Celes tightly before dragging her back to her own place. Sayaka did not live too far from the school, and it was approximately ten minutes away. She and Celes bonded a bit, Sayaka asking how her day has went, her plans for the weekends, etc. Celes answered them in blunt, broad terms, not going in much depth, but it seemed to her that Sayaka didn't mind the short answers.

Keys rattled as Sayaka unlocked the door to her home, inviting Celes to go in first, who bowed and went in, examining the contents displayed in front of her. The living room was very casual and comfortable looking, clean and organized, with some magazines spread out on the table sitting in front of the couches. The kitchen wasn't large, nor too small which had many cupboards on the walls. There was a door to a kitchen balcony.

"I'll be right back with the outfit designs and the clothes itself. You can help yourself until I come back!" said Sayaka, who went up the spiraling staircase which lead to the second floor of her house where her room was apparently located.

Celes plopped onto the soft couch, picking up a magazine from the table. She flipped through it to find many photos of Junko as well as some photos and some blurbs about Sayaka and her band. All the magazines were pristine, clean and barely opened.

A buzzing noise broke the silence, startling Celes. Her phone vibrated, indicating a text message. Pulling it out of her bag, she saw a message from Kirigiri, and quickly read through it before answering it. Surprisingly, Kirigiri replied quickly, and Celes was stuck in a cycle of reading and texting until Sayaka came back.

Sayaka came down with a sewing kit, some papers and a bunch of clothes, placing them on the table in the living room. Putting her phone away, Celes analyzed the design sheets. Sayaka changed into the outfits that Celes wanted to see on her, shaking her head disapproving certain designs. An hour or two passed when two designs were chosen. "These two would suit you best for the theme of your concert, at least, in my honest opinion," she answered, organizing the disapproved sheets away from the two chosen ones, "Choose whichever one you like the best."

Sayaka analyzed the two, and decided to take the one with a mix of Victorian and gothic in it. "You know, Celes-san, I really think your tie suits this outfit very well…"

Red eyes scanned from the red tie to the outfit, gently grabbing it and putting it against the shirt of the suit. "It does suit it very well. It would look wonderful on you."

A clicking noise was heard, as a frilly, red bow was shoved in Celes' face. Looking up, she stare at Sayaka's ocean blue eyes who carried some kindness in them. "I'll let you keep my favorite bow I use for my concerts if you let me borrow your red tie. I'll give it back to you after the concert."

Staring at the bow and back at Sayaka, she looked away pondering on the offer. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Celes untied her tie and handed it over to Sayaka, taking the bow in return. "Don't do anything that will ruin it. My whole outfit was tailored for me, and only me," she hissed slightly.

Slightly startled, Sayaka nodded rapidly. "I-I have to get this tailored since it's a bit too big for me."

Without a word, Celes grabbed the measuring tape from the sewing kit and wrapped it around Sayaka, measuring her sizes, while writing down the numbers on a sheet of paper she pulled out with her other hand. Sayaka squeaked, surprised, but dared not to answer.

"I'm sure you aren't aware, but I'm rather good with tailoring as well. I'll get it done before you do, so I'm doing you a favor. Go rest. It seems you've had a rough week judging from how you doze off in the middle of classes."

"A-ah…thank you. Again…help yourself if you need anything. My father doesn't come home until very late at night, so don't worry about causing trouble."

A nod was given as Celes clenched her teeth against the black thread, with the suit in her hands, quickly and nimbly working her way through. Sayaka laid on the couch across, watching Celes work her way through tailoring the outfit to fit her and only her. Her eyes slowly closed, feeling herself drift away into slumber. She was exhausted from the constant late-night study sessions and practices.

* * *

_ The wind howled through darkness, chilling Sayaka's body. Her ocean eyes wandered around aimlessly, lost and confused by her surroundings. Darkness was all over and she felt fear. Loneliness, fear, despair. The ground rumbled as the surroundings shifted into a zone which carried the aura of death. Shivering even more, Sayaka found Kirigiri beside her, who stared at the distance, which slowly revealed a town with a heap of hay in the middle. At the top of the stack was Celes, who was tied to a stake. Junko was beside Celes, laughing evilly as she pointed her index at the two of them, "If you want to save her, then get over here! You have five minutes before I set the flames to end her life! The crowd here is aching for some despair!" she cackled, her laughter filling the air._

_ Sayaka ran as fast she could to have Kirigiri push her away as a sharp object impaled itself onto the lilac-haired girl's side. She muffled her cries of pain, Sayaka quickly yanking the object out, helping Kirigiri move. Both ended up running again, to have many obstacles laid out for them. Dodging, jumping, gasping and wheezing, both Kirigiri and Sayaka were exhausted from the death traps. _

_ "We're almost there Kirigiri-san! Just a bit more and we can save her!" cried Sayaka, gripping her fists together, forcing her legs to run as fast and far as possible._

_ Kirigiri had stepped on a red button, which revealed straps that pinned her down, rendering her quiet and useless, to have a large block crush her body, ending her life quickly and painlessly. The sound of crushing bones echoed. Looking back, Sayaka with eyes wide from horror stared at the bloody block that had ended her friend's life. She screamed, Junko's laughter filled up in the air again, without remorse, sympathy. _

_ "Time is up buddy! Say goodbye!" Junko sneered, throwing a match onto the hay, igniting it. _

_ Sayaka screamed again, to have a knife lodged into her gut, the pain filling her body up. She yanked it out to have used her remaining strength to get as close to Celes as possible. A glass wall was placed in front of her, rendering it impossible to approach the target. Watching in pain and horror, there were two colors of the flame. Blue and a light purple. Both engulfing Celes bit by bit. Celes screamed as the pain became too unbearable for her, struggling for escape, needy for the pain to stop. _

_ "Celes! Don't leave me! Don't leave me please! I love you!" Sayaka choked, tears running, body and hand soaked with blood, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you! I'm sorry!"_

_ Junko walked over, laughing, somehow the glass wall disappearing. Her foot pinned the blue-haired girl's head down, who cringed, choking on her own tears. "W-why…why Junko, why?" she whimpered, losing more and more strength, her ears filled with the screams of Celes, her eyes seeing the color of blue and purple._

_ "The despair here is so delicious! I can't contain myself any longer! Though, I'm a symbolic image of your dream Sayaka Maizono. This whole situation itself is symbolic of your future. Drowning, dying, suffering in the despair of the mind and heart, oh it makes me shiver with joy!" Junko cheered, grinding her foot into Sayaka's head even more, "Enjoy what I have to give you Maizono. It's the best gift I can give ya!"_

_ Sayaka's neck cracked, feeling Junko's heel push against her neck, cracking it more and more, her breath cutting short, her pain evident and dominant, she could no longer speak, no longer scream, tears flowed until darkness blocked her vision. All she could hear was Junko's faint laughter before nothing was heard at all._

* * *

Sayaka jolted up, tears spewing from her eyes, she gripped onto her skirt, letting them flow freely, unaware that Celes placed her hand ontop of hers.

"Maizono-san, it's alright. It was all a dream," cooed Celes, gently running her thumb over the girl's hand.

"I…I thought I lost you even though I know it was all a dream… everything was so real, I felt that I…I…I thought I lost everything," cried Sayaka, her tears spewing from her eyes.

Celes kissed her, calming the girl down, "I'm still here Maizono-san. I also heard what you said in your dream, and I have to say, I like you as well."

The tears stopped flowing, as Sayaka stared into scarlet, she smiled. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier…"

Celes waved it off, "It's fine. I finished tailoring your suit, and you have slept for a few hours. I helped myself to what was in your fridge. Since it's getting late, I must head back home now."

Sayaka nodded, wiping the remainder of her tears away, before bidding her farewell to the girl in black. Closing the door, her back leaned against down, body trailing down to the ground. For that moment, she cried again, only with tears of joy.

Celes breathed in the night scent, sighing quietly. Two confessions within a day, and she never felt so selfish and conflicted in her life.


	3. Chapter 2 - Show Time

**_"You know Celes-san, a few of the songs I sang were about you," murmured Sayaka, as she embraced the pale girl in front of her, "I worked very hard to write the best lyrics for it, and I really hope you like them, because I love you very, very much."_**

* * *

The remainder of the week was normal. Sayaka and Celes would talk to each other whenever they could, but due to the fact that her concert was in the next week, they barely had time to communicate outside of school. Kirigiri took most of Celes' time on usual days. They both had long conversations about life-related subjects, interesting facts, and occasionally the subject of gambling and card games.

The stinging sensation of conflicted feelings never left Celes, and she grew more and more selfish and greedy for both Sayaka and Kirigiri's love. She would consume as much as she could, giving back simple signs of affection in return. It grew as the days went by and even when on the night of the concert. She had Kirigiri as her date, who even properly dressed up in a suit just to please her eyes and her heart.

It was loud when both Kirigiri and Celes arrived together. Filled with people socializing, as well as some fanboys and fangirls squealing from their excitement. Celes raveled her arms around Kirigiri's, hugging it tightly, but comfortably. Kirigiri tensed, to soon relax, smiling to herself as she walked down the aisle with Celes. It took several minutes for Kirigiri to notice that the rest of her friends were in the front row chit-chatting. Approaching towards them, everyone greeted her and Celes. Some snickered at how "handsome" Kirigiri was, the others creating romantic gestures that related to both Kirigiri and Celes being together. Celes had no response, while Kirigiri on the other hand, gave glares which worsened the situation by a little.

"It seems Maizono was generous enough to have front row seats reserved just for us," answered Togami, who came in with Fukawa.

"Ayyy Togami! Nice to see ya here! Didn't think you would have the guts to come to a concert like this, since you're all into that fancy shit!" Leon greeted, arms crossed while grinning.

Togami looked at him, "I'm not into this stuff. Yet, it's for Maizono and since she is my friend as well, it's all out of due respect. Plus, I had nothing else to do for the night. Might as well support her."

"Didn't think you had it in ya. That's awfully nice of you."

"I'm not always cold, Leon."

"But you are most of the time."

Togami sighed, fixing the position of his glasses. Leon had continued to express his thoughts to him, where Togami himself had given up on trying to socialize with Leon. The others were sitting down, the last few arriving just on time. Celes had asked Sakura if she could swap seats with her so that she would be able to sit next to Kirigiri. Sakura happily obliged, swapping seats to fortunately sit next to Asahina.

The place dimmed down, the stage filled with dull lighting and foggy effects. Leaning her head on Kirigiri's shoulder, Celes gently nuzzled her head into her shoulder, left hand sliding down to meet the gloved one. She was thankful it was dark enough that no one would notice, which she took a step forward and locked her fingers through the gaps of Kirigiri's hand. Kirigiri leaned her head onto Celes' in response, gently rubbing it with hers, her leg touching and rubbing against Celes'.

Both remained in the position for a while, even when the performance began. It was eerie and low-pitched in musical terms. It had its unique charms which suited the theme of a Halloween concert. It was certainly unique to the point some murmurs were heard in the crowd about it. The singers came out one by one, singing their parts, dancing on the side which then the fog effect disappeared to reveal Sayaka sitting on a throne, in her outfit. The crowd cheered as the song continued, Sayaka standing up, singing, dancing and acting her parts.

Celes had noticed the tie that she let Sayaka borrow, and she had to admit, it looked dashing on her. Celes stared at Sayaka, mesmerized by her charms. Her voice, her movements, and her body tempted Celes. It tempted her to the point she would step over the line with her physically. Her eyes soon drifted to Kirigiri, examining the lilac-haired girl's features. It tempted her just as much as Sayaka. Compared to Sayaka, Celes was within Kirigiri's reach, where she gently kissed her on the cheek before directing her attention back at the performance.

Kirigiri tightened her grip on Celes' hand, and Celes giggled quietly in response. It felt nice to be loved and to love back. It was an addiction, a drug that would never run out, and it would always be there. It filled a certain void in her chest, her mind and her body. She would choose to be who she really wanted to be with later on. Right now, all she cared was enjoying the performance as well as stay in Kirigiri's touch.

As the performance went on, the room grew louder. Asahina cheered with Leon and Yamada, the others clapping, and the rest, such as Togami, Fukawa and Kirigiri, remained silent, but kept their gazes forward. There were many moments where Sayaka had stared at Celes, winking at her, where she would smile and giggle in response.

Celes however, did not catch the small frowns Kirigiri made. When Celes looked at Kirigiri, it would have been always too late. The girl would retain her normal composure before anyone caught her.

When the performance ended, Celes headed for the backstage with the others. It was decorated with mirrors and cosmetic tools. The singers greeted them, and Ibuki, the guitarist of the songs greeted as well. Many of the group separated to chit-chat with the singers and Ibuki, complimenting them on their performance.

Celes felt a tug on sleeve, looking back her eyes matched up with blue. "Celes-san, can I see you privately?" Sayaka asked, winking as she tugged on the tie she borrowed.

Celes looked at Kirigiri who nodded once before pulling her arm away from the embrace of Celes' arms. Kirigiri approached Naegi shortly after, leaving Celes alone with Sayaka. Sayaka pulled Celes into a dressing room, shutting and locking the door. Examining the room, the room was messy with uniforms and other cosmetic items. Celes wasn't fond of messy dressing rooms, yet the bright colors and messy floor seemed fitting.

The blue-haired girl gently unraveled the tie and handed it over to the other girl. Celes, who had worn the bow Sayaka gave her, gently took it off and traded it back for her own tie. It was in a clean state, which pleased her.

Heat rose on Celes' cheeks when Sayaka pushed her against the wall, pinning her against it. Scarlet stared at ocean blue, both silent. Their lips met, breath hitching when Celes felt a tongue enter her mouth. Sayaka prodded her tongue against Celes', savoring the sensation, pleased when she felt the body she pressed against shiver and squirm under her.

Black nails gently scraping the wall behind, Celes closed her eyes, allowing Sayaka full power over her, her tongue playing along. The kiss broke shortly after, both panting for air. Sayaka had taken a step back, allowing Celes some breathing room. There was soon a growing silence. Celes not knowing how to respond, simply put her tie back on. Sayaka had stashed her bow away in her bag.

"Your performance was lovely, Maizono-san." Celes answered, breaking the silence, "It suits the theme very well, and it is unique compared to your usual style."

A quiet thank you was given before Sayaka stood in front of Celes. "You know Celes-san, a few of the songs I sang were about you," murmured Sayaka, as she embraced the pale girl in front of her, "I worked very hard to write the best lyrics for it, and I really hope you like them, because I love you very, very much."

It took several seconds for Celes to process what was said. She was flattered. Her arms snaked their way up Sayaka's back, returning the embrace, "They're beautiful, Maizono-san. I enjoyed them."

Sayaka nuzzled her head into Celes, giggling happily. Celes smiled gently, to soon frown slightly from the thought of Kirigiri. She had feelings for both Sayaka and Kirigiri, and if one of her friends asked her who she wanted to be with the most, she would not be able to answer. She knew it was selfish on her part, yet, all she wanted was to be by their sides. She got what she wanted, but deep down, she feared of losing one of them.

Her thought process was interrupted when there was a knock on the door, which Sayaka went to greet to find it was Ibuki and the other singers. Celes cleared her throat and excused herself out of the room to find Kirigiri waiting for her. Their eyes met, and Kirigiri smiled.

"How long have you been waiting?" Celes asked.

"Not too long. Naegi-kun and I were discussing about some private subjects as the others were complimenting the singers and the guitarist."

"Where are the others?"

"Some left, some exploring the backstage and the others on their way to see Maizono-san."

"I see. What shall we do Kirigiri-san?"

"We can do what you want to do."

"Shall we head out then? For me, I have nothing else to do for the night."

Kirigiri nodded, lifting her arm slightly for Celes to grab on. Celes happily latched on, embracing the arm comfortably as both headed out. Kirigiri pulled out her phone, dialing the number for her father to pick both her and Celes up. Standing outside, Celes looked up to the night sky, gazing at the beauty it gave. It felt romantic to star gaze with someone you loved. She listened to Kirigiri talk, her voice calm and gentle, a feature Celes really loved about her.

Hanging up, Kirigiri placed the phone in her pocket, locking her fingers with Celes', "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Quite. To watch the stars with someone you love, is a beautiful art. I couldn't be any happier."

"I'm glad."

They both held hands, watching the stars slowly drift in the night sky. Kirigiri had turned her body slightly, lifting Celes' chin with her other hand, leaning down for a kiss. Their lips met, Celes trailing her arms around Kirigiri's neck, and Kirigiri's arms down Celes' small waist. It was another make out session for Celes, her tongue fighting against Kirigiri's.

Kirigiri compared to Sayaka was extremely gentle and sly. Quick and effective. Celes loved both of them, and their unique styles of showing romantic gestures. Breaking apart, both were breathing a bit heavier than usual.

"I love you," stated Kirigiri, hugging Celes tightly.

And Celes hugged back, smiling as her eyes stared at the night sky and city lights, "I love you too Kyouko. I love you too."


	4. Chapter 3 - Desire

_"I want you, Kyouko. I want all of you," sighed Celes, gently grinding her body against Kirigiri's. _

_"Is that what you truly want?" asked Kirigiri, her composure unaffected._

_Celes looked up into lilac eyes, and nodded, "Yes. That is what I truly want. All I want is you."_

* * *

The next day, Kirigiri had asked if Celes wanted to be with her on the weekends. She accepted without a thought. Sayaka had asked the same. Unfortunately Celes had turned her down, stating she was going to be with Kirigiri over the weekends. Sayaka understood, asking if they could hang out next time, where Celes agreed.

Everyone complimented Sayaka on her concert during lunch time. Being an idol was a tough job, compliments were always given. Nothing made her as happy as her friends supporting her. Many asked when her next concert was, many asked where she got her inspiration and how long it took to create such a theme. She answered as always, igniting the flames of her fans. They were happy and so was she.

The lunch group casually continued their activities, despite the attention they received. Many were envious due to the fact they were all close to each other and close to Sayaka Maizono, the Super High School Level Idol. Many were envious in general. Some were envious of Celes' gambling skills, and her abilities to win at almost everything. Some envied Kirigiri's analytical nature and skills, who was able to discover and answer almost anything given to her. Each person from the sixteen friends were envied in some sort of fashion. It was a healthy amount of envy most of the time. However, there were many cases in the school where students would be sent to the principal's office for bad behavior due to such envious acts of aggression. Ishimaru, being the best hall monitor caught those who created unhealthy surroundings.

Celes chewed on her sandwich which she rushed to make this morning due to oversleeping. It was bland, but it filled her stomach up. Kirigiri was beside her, prodding her food with her spoon.

"You should eat, Kirigiri-san," nudged Celes, "If you don't eat, you won't have the energy for the rest of the day."

Kirigiri grinned, "You should feed me then. After all, I'm sure I'll eat when the person I love feeds me."

Celes blushed, "How sly of you. Very sly. Yet, I can't refuse because you need your energy."

Taking up the spoon, Celes gently guided the spoon into Kirigiri's mouth, who accepted whole heartedly. Thankfully for her, there wasn't much food left, and she gladly fed Kirigiri until the container was empty. Her scarlet eyes stared at Asahina who squealed with Mukuro. Both had noticed the scenario between her and Kirigiri. Kirigiri had also looked at both of them before shrugging it off without much care. Scoffing quietly to herself, Celes made sure her eyes told the message that if either of them said anything they would be in serious trouble. Both continued to giggle where Hagakure questioned both of them. Asahina shook her head, stating it was nothing, continuing her giggling with Mukuro, leaving Hagakure lost and confused.

At the end of the day, Celes met up with Kirigiri to discuss some plans for the weekend. When both left the school campus, they held hands, walking home together. Both enjoyed the gentle touch in their hands, the beautiful blue sky and autumn leaves, the sound of crunching leaves fresh in their ears.

When the fork came for them to separate, Kirigiri kissed Celes gently before bidding her farewell. Celes bid her farewell, and continued her way home. Her heart began pounding. She felt odd. Was it excitement? Was it nervousness? She couldn't really tell. By the time she went home, she stumbled into her living room, cursing for her clumsiness all of a sudden. The thoughts of Kirigiri were in her head, and she was stuck with them. She shook her head and scowled lightly when her thoughts became dirty. The thought of Kirigiri squirming under her, groaning and moaning for her to continue. The scent of her body, the soft flesh her hands felt.

"Fuck!" Celes yelled, sexually frustrated that her thoughts became impure.

For the rest of the night, she was plagued with such thoughts and impurity. It made her unable to fall asleep for an hour or two.

The next day, being Saturday, Celes was still sexually frustrated. She woke up grumpy. She wanted Kirigiri all to herself. Thankfully for her, she had all day to be with Kirigiri. The down side? She would remain sexually frustrated.

Looking at the time to see it was slightly past ten in the morning, she rushed to get ready for the day. She had worn a dress similar to her usual choice of clothing. Despite it being frilly and filled with ribbons, it looked nice on her regardless. She quickly made her daily cup of royal milk tea, as well as grabbing a slice of toast. She consumed both items as quick as she could before grabbing her wallet and barging out the door.

Celes was told to meet at the fork between her house and Kirigiri's. By the time she got there she had found Kirigiri waiting, leaning against the stone wall. She greeted her, apologizing for being late. Kirigiri shook her head, stating she had just arrived. Smiling, Kirigiri took Celes' hand into her own, curling her fingers. Giggling, Celes gave a quick peck on her cheek before both began walking to their destination.

Their destination was at the train station, where they would go to the mall together. They sat next to each other on the train, hands together, snuggling beside each other. At the mall, they would look at everything together, both offering to buy each other gifts. Celes had bought Kirigiri a key necklace, with a scarlet rose on it, silver vines wrapping around the key. The shock and happiness that were in the beautiful lilac eyes bought much joy to Celes. Kirigiri's joy was reciprocated when she had bought Celes a custom-made bracelet, with both their names on it in cursive writing. Both names in a very light purple. They spent their sweet time together, feeding each other when lunch time came along. They went over to Kirigiri's place after lunch, holding hands throughout the entire trip.

Kirigiri's place was very organized and modern looking. Celes had found a suitcase and some papers on a table, everything clean and the scent was nice as well. The kitchen was clean, the knives were on the rack, the fridge was silver, and her kitchen table was glass. She admired the place, grateful she was able to witness what her lover's house looked like.

Her desire and temptation pounded her mind, her fists in balls. It drove her mad. She was able to restrain herself during the past few hours at the mall, but the moment she stepped foot into the house, she had the unbearable desire to touch Kirigiri, to feel her entirely. She sat down on the couch in the living room, legs together, hands on her lap, looking down. She felt the heat on her cheeks, and Kirigiri had sat down beside with her.

"Is something wrong?" Kirigiri asked, concerned, "You seem off edge when you came in here. Is my place unpleasant for your eyes?"

Celes shook her head, "It's not that. It's something else. Something shameful on my part."

Kirigiri placed her hand on top of Celes', "You are allowed to tell me anything. I won't judge you. I won't force you if you don't desire to tell me, I understand."

Celes moved herself so she sat on Kirigiri's lap, facing her, arms wrapped around her neck. Kirigiri blinked, curiousity roaming in her eyes. The two of them stared at each other for a while, engulfing the presence of the other. Celes broke the silence.

"I want you, Kyouko. I want all of you," sighed Celes, gently grinding her body against Kirigiri's, looking down.

"Is that what you truly want?" asked Kirigiri, her composure unaffected.

Celes looked up into lilac eyes, and nodded, "Yes. That is what I truly want. All I want is you."

Without a word, Kirigiri had lifted Celes by the hips, and carried her all the way to her bedroom. Celes clung on, face red as her eyes, heart pounding when her back felt softness. Kirigiri straddled on top of her, knee between her crotch, hands beside her head on both sides. Celes felt soft lips on hers, feeling Kirigiri's tongue prod her lips for entrance, which she granted.

She felt her dress being undone, where she helped Kirigiri get it off to watch it gently be thrown off to the side of the bed. She had stripped Kirigiri of her leather jacket and shirt. Kirigiri then stripped off the bra, making Celes shiver as her bare body felt the cool air around. Before Celes could do anything else, her lips were captured again, her body pinned down by Kirigiri's strength. Her mind felt numb, her groin growing hotter.

She gasped when she felt a hand on her breast, being massaged gently, her mouth full with Kirigiri's tongue. The sensation was unbearable, she shuddered, feeling her neck licked, kissed and bitten soon after. Kirigiri trailed down to her other breast, her mouth on the soft mound, kissing, sucking, gently biting, as she continued to massage the other.

Celes had dug her nails into Kirigiri's back, who grunted gently as she roughened her movements. Celes refused to moan, gritting her teeth in the process. Kirigiri had moved her attention back to her lips, where they prodded at each other with their tongues. Kirigiri's hand had slipped down to her panties, gently stroking on the outside of it. A small moan escaped Celes' lips, feeling Kirigiri smile against them. Kirigiri had continued to tease her, which drove her insane. Her hips thrusted gently against the touch, arms wrapped around the other girl, bringing her closer. She wanted Kirigiri's touch more than before, and was tempted to beg for the sake for being pleased.

Kirigiri slowly pulled the clothing down. Celes being frustrated, kicked it off, throwing it in the small pile of clothing that formed beside the bed. "My, my, impatient I see," stated Kirigiri, her thumb gently massaging the clit.

"I…I want you," hissed Celes, restraining with all her might from moaning, "I want all of you."

"I can tell. You are quite drenched."

Embarrassed, Celes had looked away to moan when the pleasure from her clit increased. She was thankful the leather gloves Kirigiri wore were soft, though she wished it for her actual hands to please her. She respected Kirigiri for her reasons why she constantly kept the gloves on. Nonetheless, it felt good, and that is what mattered.

Kirigiri nuzzled her head against her cheek, to where Celes had dug her teeth into her neck, receiving a hiss in response. For punishment, Kirigiri had inserted a finger and soon another shortly after, while still toying with the clit. Her two fingers gently squirmed around on the inside, where a cry of pleasure was received.

Celes felt her legs tremble from pleasure, her breathing had turned into small pants, eyes closed. Her body felt hot, and she whined as Kirigiri roughened up her acts. The insertion of two fingers nearly threw Celes into an uncontrollable state, her entire body pulsed with pleasure. She continued to bite down on the flesh in front of her, muffling most of her cries of pleasure.

Kirigiri had stopped toying with the clit, her fingers recklessly pounding into her, the sounds of slapping heard. To Celes, it was embarrassing, so she kept her teeth down, failing to stop the moans that erupted from the back of her throat. Kirigiri became aggressive, panting as she kept up a steady pace with her arm.

A loud, muffled cry of pleasure escaped Celes' lips as she went off the edge, body shivering, the tension building up in her body to soon disappear after the wave of pleasure ended. Kirigiri had pulled out her fingers, drenched in the bodily fluids of her climax. Kirigiri had examined the fluid before licking it off her fingers, where Celes stared at her, panting.

"You taste lovely," she commented, slightly groaning in satisfaction.

Celes remained silent, regaining her breath, to hear a devilish giggle from the other girl. "We're not done yet," she had said.

Her hands were soon tied by a red tie on a bedpost, her legs spread apart. Celes being tired from the first round, whined as Kirigiri left trails of kisses from her lips and down her body. Her body shuddered each time, her body extremely sensitive and hot.

Kirigiri placed her tongue on the sensitive bud, causing Celes to yelp out in surprise. Lilac stared at scarlet for confirmation. Celes nodded, granting Kirigiri consent on her next act, which was her tongue toying with her clit.

Arms bound and thrashing, Celes whined in pleasure, hips thrusting gently on their own, wanting Kirigiri more and more. Her tongue felt extremely soft and hot, a perfect mix. It was complete torment on how her movement was removed, her legs held and pinned by Kirigiri, who continued to toy with her clit with her tongue, and her arms bound to a bedpost, restraining the temptation of grabbing.

The feeling of fingers was felt again, and she cried. Loud and unrestrained. Pumping her fingers in and out, back and forth in Celes' folds, Kirigiri roughened her acts with her tongue, prodding, licking, and sucking.

Tears rolled down Celes' cheeks from pleasure, unable to keep her voice down, she cried, whined and moaned, no longer caring due to the intense feeling of pleasure. She screamed as she came once again, her pants mixed with groans.

Kirigiri's face was covered from the fluids. She pulled her fingers out, wiped her face with her hand before licking up the excess, dripping climax. Her other hand tugged the tie that released the captive hands of her lover. Celes used the last bit of her energy to grab Kirigiri and pull her down into an embrace.

"Celestia. No, Taeko Yasuhiro. What am I to you? Your servant? Your knight? Or am I your king?"

Celes remained silent, and Kirigiri waited for an answer. The name that she loathed, the name that she buried alive behind her identity as Celestia Ludenberg, was said from her lover's mouth. Normally, if anyone had said that name, she would have given a warning to never say it again. Yet, coming from Kirigiri's mouth, it sounded beautiful. She declared to herself that Kirigiri would be the one to say her real name. Of course, only when they are alone.

"You're my king, Kyouko Kirigiri," she finally answered, tightening her embrace.

Kirigiri nuzzled her head into Celes' neck, "I'm glad I served my queen well."

"You did indeed," she sighed, "Unfortunately, it was I that felt pleasure."

"You are quite wrong in that statement dear Taeko. I felt the emotional pleasure of pleasing you well. You may please me another time if you wish."

They remained snuggled together in the position for a while. The scent of lilacs from Kirigiri's hair put Celes to ease, despite it being mixed with her own scent and sweat. Kirigiri broke the embrace as she got off her bed to acquire back her clothing. Celes slightly cringed as she witnessed her back, filled with scratch marks. The bite mark was noticeable as well. Kirigiri had tossed her clothing back at her, and both dressed in silence.

Celes staggered as she took a step forward, Kirigiri catching her as she fell backwards slightly. She saw the smug grin from the lilac-haired girl's lips and she slightly hissed, a blush filling her cheeks. It took a few minutes for Celes to regain her balance.

Stating that she shall head back home, Kirigiri nodded, giving her a goodbye kiss. Walking out the door and waving one last time, she headed back home to where she bumped into Sayaka.

"Celes-san!" exclaimed Sayaka, jumping on the girl with a hug.

Staggering backwards until she hit a stone wall, she hugged the girl back in return, "Nice to see you too, Maizono-san. What are you up to Miss Idol?"

Sayaka giggled, "I'm just on my way to meet up with Asahina-san. I have to get something back I need for tomorrow, since I let her borrow it."

Celes nodded, "I'm just on my way back home."

"Ah. Well, I'll talk to you later alright?"

Sayaka had ran off without a proper goodbye, and Celes sighed. She had just came back from a sex-filled day, to run into the other person she had strong feelings for. It was extremely awkward, but she didn't mind for once. She would deal with her conflicted feelings alone at night, but for now, she took the bracelet Kirigiri had bought for her this morning, and strapped it onto her left wrist. She smiled, looked up at the bright, blue sky, and continued her way home. It was a day she would never forget, a beautiful moment she shared with someone special.


	5. Chapter 4 - Price of Passion

_"You are the lilacs whose petals travel gracefully in the wind. The beautiful lilacs of the first day of spring. You are the lilacs in my spring."_

* * *

Nails digging into bedsheets, the faint sound of panting was heard. She didn't know how it happened. Celestia was on her back, completely naked in front of Sayaka, legs wrapped around the idol's waist as the blue-haired girl thrusted into her with a strap-on. It all started a few days later after her date with Kirigiri on the weekends. She went over to Sayaka's place to help her with her studies, which it then escalated to the very situation they were in.

It felt insanely good for Celestia. A different sensation, but still good in general. Her lips were currently sealed and captive under Sayaka's, her moans restrained. The slapping noises were embarrassing, and Celestia knew well enough that restraining or at least, attempting to keep her voice down would end up in failure. She learned well thanks to Kirigiri.

Not much was said besides the grunts, groans and cries of pleasure that echoed in the room. When Celestia had given her climax to Sayaka, crying with the last bit of her energy, she kept her arms and legs to herself. Her body and breath hitched and shuddered as she felt the penetrating object leave her body. Sayaka on the other hand was out of breath, constantly panting. The idol had detached herself of the strap-on, gently throwing it to the side. The thud was heard, but both could care less after what had happened.

"Leon's stupid gift for me for my birthday was well worth it," Sayaka chuckled, laying beside Celes, "Despite how it was a joke gift, it came in handy because I got to use it for the one I love."

Her face extremely red, Celes had given a grunt before turning her back on Sayaka, eyes now examining the pastel-colored room filled with magazines, posters and other cute objects. The idol's soft giggle was heard, and Celes had felt an arm wrap around her, pulling her closer to the other naked body. Sayaka had trailed kisses along the lolita's neck, where she sighed in response.

They had spent a few more moments in each other's embrace before Celestia had departed without much to say besides an "I love you." Each day that has passed, Celestia grew more affectionate for both of them. She kept to herself most of the time, occasionally letting her affection slip out in front of them. It wasn't often. At school, she would act like a complete stranger to both of them, but many knew her well enough that she would have needed to have an interest and trust in a person for them to hold her hand, let alone lean their head on her shoulder.

She had embraced Kirigiri in her own room on a Friday of the same week. It was heated, yet filled with love. However, this time, Celes was the one to dominate Kirigiri, who reminded her of how she was the one to be pleased this time around. Kirigiri gave no complaints and accepted whole-heartedly. She teased the black-haired girl by being mostly unresponsive, which frustrated Celestia quite a bit.

Just like Sayaka, not much was said after, and Kirigiri left shortly after. Celestia drowned in her own thoughts for the night. She scowled at herself before forcing herself onto her own laptop to where Nanami Chiaki had messaged her if she wanted to play with her, Leon and Naegi. Celestia messaged the other girl back, accepting the request. She was then soon invited into a skype group conversation.

They were practically playing League of Legends, and the furious clicking of the mouse was heard. Celestia didn't understand why she even played the game with her other friends. Especially with Leon, who was screeching in rage from being killed within a small time frame.

"Celes! I needed you to heal me!" cried Leon, soon sighing in defeat.

"There's a thing called cooldown Kuwata-kun. Also, I have never played this champion before," Celes replied, still rapidly clicking her mouse to navigate.

"We've lost a turret," Naegi interrupted, "And I just died."

"It's fine, we're mostly winning," Nanami interjected, calm and composed.

Nanami being the Super High School Level Gamer, none would complain much due to her superb gaming abilities. The game continued and Celes had forgotten the nasty thoughts that plagued her mind. She was thankful at least, she had something to do with her friends on her spare time if she wasn't gambling. She had played a few more rounds with Nanami, Naegi and Leon before calling it a night.

When her birthday came, which was on a Saturday, Celestia had made her way to Kirigiri's place, who greeted her by kissing her lightly. Kirigiri had given her some tea in the bright, early morning. Kirigiri had wished her a happy birthday, Celes giving her thanks in return. Both girls spent quality time catching up and discussing about random topics.

Kirigiri standing up from her seat, stood beside Celes, bending down to give her an affectionate peck on the cheek. Celes placed the tea cup onto the plate in front of her, standing up to kiss Kirigiri on the lips. Kirigiri keeping her lips locked onto Celes, took a quick look around before pushing Celes to the nearest wall, pinning her against it, lips and tongue craving for warmth and touch. Celes hated herself for being affectionate with someone so easily, but she couldn't lie to her heart that she didn't want more of it. She played along with Kirigiri, her expression containing its usual poker face. She kept her composure when Kirigiri slid a hand up her shirt, gently trailing her hand up to her breast, slipping under the bra to massage the mound. Her body warmed up immediately, but she held her ground.

Kirigiri snaked her hand out of Celes' shirt, to give a quick peck on the lips before getting onto her knees. She placed her mouth onto the fabric under Celestia's skirt, breathing gently against it, her lips teasing the sensitive area. Breath shaky, face plastered with a red tint, Celes spread her legs apart, allowing Kirigiri to continue her acts. She felt the fabric slide off, and she lifted her leg up for Kirigiri to pull the clothing off, placing it to the side. She was now in full view in front of Kirigiri who used her tongue to flick at the tiny bulb that glistened with her essence.

It didn't take long for Celes to whine and groan from the pleasure that erupted in her body. Both her hands were placed on Kirigiri's shoulders, her nails digging into the soft fabric underneath them. "K-Kyouko…dear…" Celes moaned, eyes closed, mouth open, her breathing heavier, "I wouldn't be able to stand if this keeps up."

"Hold onto me," Kirigiri responded, her mouth still on the sensitive flesh.

"H-have the decency to n-not talk while you're at it!" Celes cried in pleasure, her grip tightening.

Kirigiri smiled as she continued to please her girlfriend. It didn't take very long for Celes to reach her climax, her legs trembling. Kirigiri sat down with her legs to the side, watching Celes slide down the wall, legs apart. Waiting for the girl to recover, Kirigiri slid closer, pulling the girl in a gentle, but tight hug. She gently breathed in the perfume Celes had used, enjoying the smell mixed with her own scent. The raven-haired girl was too tired to move, and remained in her position. Her heart pounded in her chest. "Kirigiri-san," mumured Celes, as she nuzzled her head into Kirigiri's neck, "You are the lilacs whose petals travel gracefully in the wind. The beautiful lilacs of the first day of spring. You are the lilacs in my spring."

Kirigiri wrapped her arm around the pale girl's waist, "I'm flattered dear Taeko. My analogy for you is that you are the beautiful undying red rose who blossoms in my heart. Whose petals are soft and elegant as silk themselves. You are the eternal red rose who captured my entire heart. I will be unable to know what life is if I were to ever lose you."

Celes quietly groaned in response, happy with what she had heard. She yawned and Kirigiri shifted her body, "Do you need some rest?"

Celes nodded before feeling herself being lifted. She realized her panties were on the floor still, and she quickly got out of Kirigiri's arms to acquire back her underwear. She put them on before Kirigiri lifted her once more, bridal style, cheerfully up into her room. Celes was gently thrown onto the bed, Kirigiri jumping and landing next to her. Both chuckled lightly before tangling their legs and arms together, snuggling together as both slowly drifted off for their small nap.

The sound of vibrating was heard. Celes opened her scarlet-colored eyes to untangle herself as gently as possible without waking Kirigiri up. She sat at the edge of the bed, pulling her phone out from her shirt pocket. It had been an hour and half since she had fallen asleep. She checked her phone messages to find that Sayaka had messaged her. Her eyes scanning the message, her fingers tapped the screen to give her reply. Shuffling was then heard, an arm wrapped around her lower torso.

"Did I wake you up?" Celes asked, her eyes still on her phone screen.

"No," Kirigiri muttered, her face buried into the lower back of Celes, "I just felt cold and empty without my rose flower."

Celes giggled lightly. She had spent a few more moments with Kirigiri before declaring that she had other business to attend to. Kirigiri had stuffed her hands with a small, neatly wrapped box. Celes accepted the gift and quickly left after giving Kirigiri a quick kiss. The birthday girl didn't go back to her place. Instead, she went to Sayaka's place, who was the one that messaged her during her warm nap with Kirigiri. She was greeted warmly and happily, the idol had launched herself onto Celes, giving her a tight squeeze before exclaiming "Happy birthday!"

Sayaka had prepared a romantic lunch date. She had decorated her kitchen a tad fancy before she had asked Celes to come over to be with her. Celes admired the idol's attempts to fit her style. She had found everything about Sayaka to be adorable. They ate together, many times they fed each other.

Celestia was happy. Truly happy for once. She understood the concept of love being equal to happiness. She enjoyed every moment with Kirigiri and Sayaka. She knew both were happy being by her side as well regardless of the atmosphere she gave most of the time. She embraced Sayaka when they finished their lunch date. She allowed the girl to do whatever she desired to her, simply because she was happy with whatever she did.

They had moved to the living room, and they were on the floor kissing passionately. Sayaka had slid her hand into Celes' panties, fingering inside of her, receiving small moans of pleasure. Little did Celestia know, that she had lilac strands of hair on her from earlier today, nor did she care due to her situation. Sayaka roughened her acts immediately. She had noticed the lilac strands, knowing very well that they belonged to Kirigiri. She had said nothing. She didn't want to jump to conclusions nor ruin the birthday girl's day. It did however, put doubt into the idol's heart.

When their sexual encounter finished, Sayaka cleaned up, giving herself some space for herself. Celestia tidied up herself, to soon rest up on the couch. Sayaka arrived shortly after, before placing herself on the couch across from Celes. There was silence and Celes watched Sayaka's expression turn sour. She didn't ask, knowing Sayaka well enough that she would merely shrug it off.

"You know, Celes-san," Sayaka suddenly breaking the silence, "You mean a lot to me. I love you very much, and if you were to disappear, I'd be very very sad. Broken even."

Celes raised an eyebrow. _What was this all of a sudden?_ The scarlet-eyed girl stared, where red clashed with blue. "Maizono-san. You mean a lot to me as well. You are equivalent to the sunshine on the darkest days. You bring warmth and light in my life, and I love you for that. You are my sunshine. I hate to admit all of this, but, never take my sunshine away."

Sayaka smiled. Her smile destroying the doubt that built up in her body. She felt happy about Celes admitting her feelings to her. In fact, it made her feel important and needed. Feeling better, she bonded with Celes with all the time she had, catching up on each other's lives.

The next school day, Celes was bombarded with gifts from her friends. Her locker was filled with presents and cards, and she groaned to herself that she would have to take this all home. Regardless it was a pleasant day. She had ran into Kirigiri in an empty hallway, where they both shared an affectionate kiss. They separated after, and Celes glared at Junko who had a sinister grin on her lips. The model waved and left without a word, and Celes continued her way to her class.

Junko however, had ran into Sayaka moments later after her waving to the gothic girl. Sayaka greeted Junko, but the model merely grinned. It bothered the idol a tad bit, simply because the twin pig-tailed girl rarely grinned.

"Say Maizono, how's your relationship with Celestia?" Junko asked all of a sudden, manipulating the situation.

"It's great actually. Why do you ask?" the idol replied, tilting her head to the side.

"Upupupu! I just saw Celestia kissing Kirigiri! So lovely aren't they?"

Sayaka's eyes widened in shock. "That isn't something to joke about Enoshima-san. Especially around me."

Junko choked out a laugh, "Do you really think I'd go as far as spread lies about what I see? Surely we all know I joke around and I am cruel. All for despair! But this time, I'm doing you a favor Maizono. I'm letting you know because I'm just that nice sometimes! Upupupu~"

Sayaka looked down, her face expressionless, yet her heart ached from a sudden stinging sensation. Her thought process was interrupted when the bell rang for class to start. Junko had given her a rough nudge with her elbow before stalking off cheerfully down the hallways. Sayaka made her way to her class without a word. Normally she would run if she were late, but this time, she could care less. The feeling plagued her for the rest of the day, and when the final bell rang, she immediately barged out and tracked Celestia down. She had found the black-haired girl at her locker.

"Celestia," Sayaka answered, her tone grim, "We need to talk."

The other girl turned around and gave a nod. Her stoic expression not explaining her reaction to the sudden need for a talk. The two headed out together, standing in an isolated area. Sayaka took a deep breath before she began, "Celestia. Are you cheating on me?"

The other girl stared at her, long and hard. "No. I'm not. Do you think that I would succumb to such sinful acts?" Celes lied.

"Enoshima-san was telling me earlier that you were with Kirigiri. In a non-friendly matter if you get what I'm trying to say," the idol remarked, her hand gripping onto her backpack strap.

"Enoshima-san knows how to get into the skin of others. Who do you believe?"

"I trust both of you. But I doubt you right now Celes. I really do."

"Do you trust your lover or the trickster more?"

Both girls became quiet, and the only sound heard was the sound of other students conversing as they left the school campus as well as the wind that carried the autumn leaves. Sayaka looked down and to the right. Her lips formed a slight frown. "You," she answered after a pregnant silence, "I'm sorry I doubted you. It was wrong of me."

Celes sighed, "It's fine, Maizono-san. At least you clarified with me."

Both girls departed from each other after giving a single farewell. Celes had made a turn around the building to find Junko and Kirigiri conversing. Celes hid behind the wall, peeking out oh so slightly as she eavesdropped. Her gut told her it would be important to listen, even if it was wrong to drop into the conversation of others.

"You're still denying what I'm saying Kirigiri?" Junko's voice very light and innocent.

"I choose to either believe or disbelieve what you say. I disbelieve."

"Is that so? Do you think I would lie and spread nasty rumors on my dear friend about her relationship with Maizono? I state the truth. I, for one pull my pranks in different ways. The others would have my hide, and especially your father if rumors were spread."

"You make a very good point Enoshima-san. Ishimaru-kun would report you and my father would have your end."

"Hey, I'll be nice and tell you. Maizono had told me about her relationship with Taeko Yasuhiro for a while now. I'm just trying to be nice once in a while. You can believe me and take your free ticket out of my despair train, or just ignore me and I can laugh at all three of you because of your pathetic actions."

Junko's lips formed a large smile, and she giggled as Kirigiri clutched her fists together. "Judging from your reaction, I know what the answer is. I've taken up enough of your time, but you've given me my daily dose of despair! Catch you later Miss Detective!"

Junko waved and disappeared, leaving Kirigiri in her frozen position. Celes quietly scowled to herself. She would confront Junko when she had the chance, but right now, she had to approach Kirigiri and take her mind off of this madness.

"Kirigiri-san?" Celes popped out, acting like nothing had happened.

Kirigiri turned around, "Hello, Celestia. I'm surprised you're still here."

Celes shrugged, "I was on my way home actually. Shall we walk together?"

"That would be lovely."

The two walked together, but the atmosphere was tense. Tense with doubt and awkwardness. The two rarely discussed much, let alone hold hands. Celestia forced her hand onto Kirigiri's, her fingers slightly digging into the back of her hand. Kirigiri ignored the feeling, wrapping her hand into Celes' in response, to lessen the tension of the atmosphere. The fork for them to separate came, and Kirigiri gave a small kiss on Celes' forehead before departing without a word. Celes departed without much say as well.

It was unfortunate and Celes knew well. Her lies and gambles she had made for both Sayaka and Kirigiri are about to fall apart. She had to choose one of them, and only one. She was unable to choose because her heart was split in perfect halves. Eventually, both won't believe her words or actions, and she would lose everything. She couldn't afford that.


	6. Chapter 5 - Knife Wound

_"It's a matter of time before the flames consume all of you Celestia. Choose who you want to be with, or suffer the consequence and be eaten alive." Junko hissed, feeling Celestia's grip on her wrist loosen up._

* * *

Celestia hasn't spoken to Kirigiri nor Sayaka. In fact, it was awkward whenever Celestia spoke to Kirigiri or Sayaka. She felt the tension between her and her partner. Kirigiri would respond with one or two worded responses which eventually irritated Celestia. Sayaka would smile and nod for her responses, which was nice, but it wasn't what Celes wanted. It was all because of a certain model who wouldn't shut up about her personal life. Celestia had purposely told Kirigiri one day after school that she had "other business" to attend to, so she was unable to walk home with her. Celestia had found hurt in the lilac eyes that she loved so dearly. She had kissed the lilac-haired girl passionately, hoping it would ease the pain that she had felt. Unfortunately it still remained, and Kirigiri bid her farewell, leaving quickly.

Junko was found fooling around with Asahina, Sakura and Mukuro, and Celestia had marched up to Junko, her hand placed on the model's shoulder, nails digging into the fabric and skin underneath. "Enoshima-san." Celes had answered gracefully, "I would like to have a word with you."

Asahina gulped and Sakura looked at both Junko and Celestia. Mukuro frowned slightly, as she watched her sister walk away with Celestia. "Do you think my sister has gone too far again?" Mukuro had asked.

"I…I think this is for a more…serious reason, don't you think? Celes-chan doesn't give off her scary aura and talk nicely at the same time if she wasn't upset about something…important…" Asahina replied, her hand gripping onto her sports bag.

Junko leaned against the wall of the school building, out of eyesight of the small group she was at. She had noticed the grim look on the lolita's face, and she prepared herself to face Celestia's yelling. What surprised her was that she wasn't being yelled at. "Enoshima-san. I would like to tell you that your invasion of my privacy is inappropriate." The girl hissed, tone venomous.

Junko raised an eyebrow. "Invasion of privacy? How so Celestia?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

Junko grunted. "I don't get what you're rambling about. Do go into detail. I hate playing games, especially guessing games when I'm not in the mood for them."

Celes growled, her hands pinning the model's shoulders roughly against the rough-skinned wall. "You told Sayaka and Kyouko stuff that didn't need to be said! That is the stuff that I only know about, no one else! How you found out is ridiculous, and for you to go around telling everyone about it, you're filthy Enoshima. Filthier than trash itself."

The model stared blankly at the gambler, and in response she sighed, pushing the girl gently off of her. "The one time I do something right I get pelted at. What a lovely thing to do eh?"

"Right? What is right in what you've done?!"

"First of all, I didn't spread it around like wildfire. Naegi and Mukuro-onee-chan only know about it so far. They're trustworthy if you can say. They know about it, but won't spread it. Secondly, your assumption on me spreading it around like my usual gossip is shallow like your words. What I've done is out of my kindness. Kirigiri and Maizono are bound to find out sooner or later. Why hold off to the point where it'll be harder for you to deal with?"

"I deal with my problems alone. Things were fine before you put doubt and hurt into them!"

Junko gritted her teeth. This was beginning to frustrate her. Why did she care? She had no idea. Junko surprised herself unexpectedly, and she had found out she had an odd soft side for her friends. She felt the gambler move on in her again and she gently pushed her away in response to have black nails dig into her wrist. Junko hissed slightly. "I will never understand you, nor will I take the time for it. What you're doing is scandalous. You are the Queen of Liars that we all know of, however, you lied to a subject that continues to grow poison and steel. Eventually it will stab you, and create a knife wound in your entire mind and heart."

"If you haven't said it, it wouldn't have happened. I have got everything under my control Enoshima-san."

"That is a lie itself. Kirigiri has suspected your scandalous ways for a while and she has put that aside, trusting your every word and action. She would never say it, all because she's afraid of the truth. Maizono is oblivious, but if she were to ever catch sight or any subtle hint, she would go on a blind, emotional rage. That you cannot control. I prevented some problems for you because I'm nice like that sometimes."

"Don't underestimate me Junko." A growl escaped from Celestia's throat, her grip still firm on the model's wrist.

"It's a matter of time before the flames consume all of you Celestia. Choose who you want to be with, or suffer the consequence and be eaten alive." Junko hissed, feeling Celestia's grip on her wrist loosen up.

Celes backed off, unable to respond. What Junko had metaphorically said was correct. She would soon be drowned in problems from both her girlfriends, if she hadn't taken action by then. Junko rubbed her wrist, "I'm trying to do you a favor. I'll leave the rest to you. But…you know, if you really need some cheering up or something, you can…come to me or my sister."

Celes widened her eyes in surprise. _Enoshima-san being sentimental is a first._ "Thanks for the offer." She had responded, walking away from model, not wanting to continue a conversation.

Junko groaned before she headed back to where her sister was, who was waiting patiently. Asahina and Sakura had practice and left during the serious conversation. The model had acted her usual self, nudging her sister's head as they left together. Mukuro had groaned in pain, rubbing her head as her little sister cackled, enjoying her sister's growing pain.

* * *

Junko had kept her word ever since. She kept her knowledge on Celestia's love life to herself. Celestia had loosened up the tight screws on Kirigiri and Sayaka, and both had continued their daily lives together. November bypassed and December came. The winter holidays had arrived and everyone was happy to be on break. They had finals to do, but they disregarded that for now, and enjoyed the snowy days to themselves.

Celestia had been moving back and forth, spending time with both Sayaka and Kirigiri to the best she could. It was tiresome, but she found it was well worth her time. She enjoyed their company as much as they enjoyed hers.

Celes had went out on a date with Sayaka. The cheerful idol had pranced around on the streets, and the lolita cracked a giggle here and there. They went Christmas shopping since they were both invited to Togami's Christmas party coming up within a week. Sayaka had given Celes a quick kiss on the lips before prancing away cheerfully. Celes smiled, rolled her eyes and followed the girl, unaware a pair of eyes were set upon her.

Kirigiri, who had walked out of the store she was at, hands carrying a small object, had witnessed her only girlfriend kissed by Sayaka Maizono. Her expression carried a frown, a distasteful frown. It was probably a friendly kiss, Kirigiri had assumed. She had known the girl well enough. Sayaka Maizono would sometimes kiss her friends in a friendly matter. However, Sayaka Maizono would only kiss her friends on the cheek or forehead. This had left an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of the detective's stomach. Kirigiri had suspected the "cheating" for a while. Ever since of the concert. At first, she had punished herself, telling herself it was envy. She analyzed both of their relationships to each other, and she had found proof. There were many times she wanted to confront Celestia about it, but at the same time, she didn't have enough proof. Plus, she was afraid, truly afraid of the truth. Kirigiri could not place herself in a situation where Celes would admit that she was indeed cheating on her with Sayaka. It would tear her apart endlessly, and she herself, who controlled herself at all times would lose complete control of her actions and emotions. That is what she didn't want to happen.

Kirigiri walked down the dim, snowy streets at the heart of the city, shrugging the situation to the back of her mind. She had to focus on her Christmas shopping since she too was invited to Togami's Christmas party. When she had gotten home, her father had assisted her with wrapping all the gifts up. She had wrapped up her father's gift first, making sure he didn't see it. The quality time she had spent with her father that night was enough to ease the suffocating pain of her girlfriend.

* * *

It was awkward when Celestia had appeared at Kirigiri's house a few days later after the scenario from the main streets of the city. Kirigiri felt awkward, but quickly and immediately offered to spend the day with her. They had spent majority of their time cuddled up in a blanket, watching television shows. Mostly cheesy dramas.

"A lot of these dramas use the same concepts. Love triangles are an overly used theme." Analyzed Kirigiri, taking a sip of her hot chocolate, arm wrapped around Celestia's waist.

"I suppose these overused concepts and themes are used for the audience to relate to." Celes replied, cuddling closer to Kirigiri, her body craving warmth and comfort. She had a small cup of tea in her hands.

"Mmm. I suppose so. Though some of these are ridiculous. It's hard to believe if any of these happen in real life at all."

"Love is relatable. Heartbreak is relatable. I assume certain situations are way too ridiculous to believe, but they all have a common result. Heartbreak, despair and sheer agony. Struggle is another."

Kirigiri sighed softly, taking another sip of her drink. "It must be rough being in a love triangle situation isn't it? Seems rather painful."

Celestia's eyes narrowed slightly, her eyes flashing slight annoyance. She took a large gulp of her tea, her body frozen against Kirigiri's. "Yes…it seems like a hassle. I for one, would never want to be in that type of situation. It would be too much for me to handle."

Kirigiri looked over to find sudden tension in her girlfriend. She gently kissed the side of her head to comfort her. "I do hope you never will be in that type of situation."

Celes nodded, taking another sip of her drink. Something seemed odd, and she couldn't pinpoint what. She felt that Kirigiri had intentionally set up the conversation to her bidding. _Would she? She doesn't seem to be the type to manipulate._ It hit her like a fire-truck. "What do you mean that you hope that I'll never be in that situation?" she asked suspiciously.

Kirigiri looked at her generally confused. "I meant it in a way that you don't fall in love with someone else and that you're forced to choose who you want. It's a rather difficult situation if hearts can be divided into two."

_Something isn't right. Something isn't right…_ "Ah. I see." Celes responded shakily, forcing herself to drink even more, "I do believe hearts can be divided into two. After all, love has no boundaries. I wouldn't know how it's like though. My heart belongs to you and only to you."

"…and my heart belongs to you as well."

"Kyouko dear. Are you alright?"

"I should ask you the same thing. You're shaken up."

"I'm cold." Celes lied. She didn't want to dig into her own grave.

"Put your tea down."

Putting her tea down on the table, Celes had found herself lifted onto Kirigiri's body, where the lilac girl laid down on the couch, arms wrapped around the gambler, and the blanket softly placed on top of her. "Better?" Kirigiri asked, her face buried into raven-colored locks.

Celes nodded. She cuddled up against Kirigiri, her scarlet eyes planted onto the tv screen, watching how the drama played. Kirigiri had done the same, her fingers drawing tiny little swirls on Celestia's thighs. The girl giggled in response.

Kirigiri was relieved that Celestia didn't catch her act. It would have caused more issues. Yet, she had found an answer to one of her questions. Celestia was an excellent liar through physical act and words. Her scarlet eyes however, played an important role. Those who are unable to read through eyes would be fooled completely, but for Kirigiri, she was trained to read everything. Body language, the usage of words, how the eyes worked, you name it. Celestia's scarlet eyes portrayed her emotion at rare times, and Kirigiri was lucky to have caught them every time.

It upset her greatly that Celestia lied to her about her love crisis. Kirigiri didn't want to bring it up, simply because she knew. She knew Celestia never wanted it to be like this, the pain she had caught in those beautiful scarlet eyes was directed to both her and Sayaka. The pain of the fact that she had to choose one, because she cannot have both as it will never work. Kirigiri had kept to herself, sometimes slipping up in front of Naegi, who told her that it was okay to let it all out. She knew she wouldn't last very long. Her patience was growing thin, but she loved Celestia dearly. She wouldn't be able to live life the way she did if the gambler had disappeared in her life. But Kirigiri knew she's hurting herself as each day passed on like this. She knew. Out of the three, she was the very one that's aching the most. It hurts to know the truth, it hurt to love someone who had split feelings. But she couldn't let go, she can't let go, all because she loved Celestia Ludenberg, also known as Taeko Yasuhiro more than anything else in the world.

"Kyouko, would you like to go out for dinner?" Celes asked, interrupting Kirigiri's thought process.

"I would love to. Though my wallet has been pretty empty ever since of Christmas shopping."

"It's my treat. Don't worry about the funds."

"T-Taeko, that seems unfair for you to pay all of the-"

"You were always the one treating me. Let me treat you just this once."

Kirigiri kept her mouth shut, eyes looking at Celes who remained solid in position. She sighed, accepting the offer. It was impossible to argue when Celes had her mind set to a specific idea.

"We should get going. It'll take an hour to get to the place I'm thinking of, and by the time we're there, it's a perfect time for dinner."

Kirigiri had grabbed the remote, shutting the TV off. Celes had gotten off of Kirigiri and had grabbed her by the hand, pulling the lilac-haired girl off of her couch.

* * *

"How are your holidays so far?" Kirigiri asked, taking a sip from her glass of water, still a tad anxious and overwhelmed at Celestia's choice in restaurants.

"Great so far. Unfortunately I have been busy."

"Mmm. I've been busy as well."

"Exams are coming after all. No surprise you're keeping up with your studies."

"I have been moving back and forth since our friends wanted to meet up with me many times of the week."

"Ah. I have gotten quite a bit of invites as well. Say, you're going to Togami-kun's Christmas party right?"

"Yes."

The conversation came to an end when both their meals arrived together. They had taken precious time eating, occasionally sparking up another conversation. The bill came in after they had finished, and Kirigiri shuddered at the sight of the numbers plastered on the bill. Celes giggled as she pulled out her wallet and set down the bills and coins. It made Kirigiri feel uneasy, simply because her girlfriend had paid all of it. She would have been fine if the bill was split, but her wallet screamed from her Christmas shopping.

"Kyouko, dear. It's fine. I told you I'm treating you this time." Celes sighed, as she stood up.

A faint smile appeared on the lilac girl's lips as she stood up as well. Celes had taken the bill to the counter, Kirigiri trailing behind her with her hands stuffed in her jacket's pockets. They had both left the building, walking side by side.

"It's a wonderful night isn't it?" Celes whispered, scarlet eyes staring at the night sky, "This reminds me of the concert. The night sky is just as beautiful as this."

"Not as beautiful as you. All the stars cannot shine as bright as you."

Celes huffed, Kirigiri chuckled in victory. "We can star gaze if you want."

The two had found a bench and had sat down together after cleaning the snow off. Both gazed up the night sky. The stars and the snow created a lovely combination, a serene type of scenary. Both were at the heart of the city, watching the flickering of bright, colorful lights, and the cheerful, happy people and couples walking by.

Celestia turned her head, gazing at Kirigiri before moving her body closer. Kirigiri had found cold fingers placed under her chin, and she turned her head, staring at scarlet. Before she could say anything, soft lips placed themselves onto her. In response, Kirigiri had grabbed Celes forcefully, but gently as possible, deepening their kiss.

Blue eyes stared for a few seconds before storming off away from the scene, unnoticed. "M-Maizono-san?! A-are you alright?" her companion asked, worried about the sudden mood change.

"I'm fine, Naegi-kun." Sayaka had answered, her grip on his hand tightening.

"Wasn't that Kirigiri-san and Celes-san just now?"

"…yes. I don't want to talk about them right now though. Is that fine?"

"Y-yeah…"

It had taken a moment for the boy to understand the situation. He had never bought the two up in a conversation, knowing that what Sayaka had seen had torn the girl's heart to shreds. Guilt plagued him because he knew about the situation, and knowing the fact that bringing up any information he acquired about it would worsen the situation.

"Maizono-san. Cheer up! It's going to be a fun night with the others. Kuwata-kun and Asahina-san had a fun group date planned out."

Sorrowful blue eyes charged into cheerful, green ones. Sayaka sighed, "You're right Naegi-kun. I can't…let my emotions ruin the fun."

Naegi placed his hand onto the idol's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Everything will get better. I promise. Right now, enjoy yourself along with me and the others."


End file.
